


Po párty [UPRAVENO]

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Teenlock
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Po párty [UPRAVENO]

 

Sebastian otevřel oči, ale hned je zase zavřel. Zamračil se a chvíli mu trvalo, než si přivykl na světlo. Poznal strop svého pokoje na internátu a po tom zjištění se mu trochu ulevilo. Měl obavy, že se po včerejší oslavě fotbalového vítězství dostane úplně někam jinam.

Seb se vlastně nevědomky usmál. Kdyby mohl, předl by, vzhledem k tomu, že se cítil víc, než dobře, což už se dlouho takto po ránu nestalo. Z vyhřáté postele se mu vůbec nechtělo, ale pocit spokojenosti zmizel, sotva se převalil na stranu.

Vedle něho ležel pod dekou jeho spolubydlící Jim. Tiše si pospával, jak používal Sebbyho ruku jako polštář, zatímco  se tulil k Moranovu boku. 

Sebastian se prudce posadil, když si uvědomil, že jsou oba nazí. Litoval rychlého pohybu, jelikož ho začala třeštit hlava.

Jima jeho pohyb probudil. Jeho doteď klidná až nevině vypadající tvář se zaplnila vráskami zamračení. Nespokojeně zamrčel, zatímco se natáhl po telefonu.

"Sakra, Sebby, je šest...! Nejpozději v deset můžeme vstávat..." řekl Jim rozespale a mírně podrážděně, než odhodil telefon, přetočil se na břicho a pokusil se opět usnout.

"Jime... co tady..? Proč..?" mumlal Seb rychle a nejistě.

"Já se zrovna snažím opět usnout." zahučel Jim proti polštáři. "Tvoje povídání mi moc nepomáhá."

"Ale proč ležíš tady? Proč jsme na... Bože, co se včera večer stalo?!" lehce panikařící Seb si prohrábl vlasy. 

Jim si povzdechl. Dosti neochotně otevřel oči a pohlédl na spolubydlícího vedle sebe. 

"Včera se ta vaše oslava protáhla, ale neboj, došel jsi po svých... Lehl sis ke mně a chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem tě donutil vstát, abys šel do sprchy..." Jim opět zavřel oči. Postupně jeho hlas ubíral na hlasitosti, jak dobrovolně prohrával boj se spánkem. 

"Ale ty sis pak lehl na zem... Chtěl jsem tě tam nechat, jenže tys pak začal mluvit... Povídal sis se mnou a tak jsem vstal a pomohl ti do postele..."

"A dál..?!"vyhrkl Seb, protože Jim začal usínat. Nezněl tak moc zoufale, jak se opravdu cítil.

"Dál..? co dál..?! Prostě jsme si to spolu rozdali!" zabručel Jim již rozmrzele. Nechtěl mluvit, chtěl spát. Vždyť si můžou popovídat později, co na tom Moran nechápe?! 

Sebastian na něho překvapeně zíral. Takže se nepletl... On a Jim...! Teda, Jim mu vždy přišel přitažlivý, ale nikdy si nemyslel, že by s ním zašel tak daleko... Nikdy si nemyslel, že by jeho spolubydlící vůbec kdy s něčím takovým souhlasil... 

V tu chvíli Sebbyho napadla hrozná myšlenka. Jim neřekl, že by to dělal dobrovolně. Sice mluvil nezaujatě, ale to je kvůli ránu, jelikož chce spát! Na druhou stranu, nevypadal, že by měl na sobě nějaká zranění či tak něco. Seb neměl pro to důkaz, ale nemohl to vyvrátit... 

"Oh tak moment." ozval se náhle Jim. Poměrně rychle se vytáhl do sedu a zkoumavě začal přejíždět Sebbyho pohledem. "Basher, ty si to nepamatuješ..?"

"Já... eh... no... ne..." Moran se na víc nezmohl. Krom koktání ze sebe nebyl schopen vyloudit jediné souvislé slovo natož větu.

"Jaká škoda." pokrčil rameny Jim a opět si lehl. Vypadal trochu zklamaně, ale tím si Seb nebyl jistý. "Mimochodem, dovol mi ti připomenout tvoje slova, když jsme skončili, tohle bylo úžasné..."

Seb ho překvapeně sledoval. Nevěděl, co si myslet. No ale rozhodně nebude schopen se soustředit, pokud bude mít nahého spolubydlícího vedle sebe. "Jime, hele.."

"Já chci spát, Basher!" zavrčel Jim, zatímco šlehl pohledem po Moranovi. "Jestli něco chceš, tak mi to řekni později." dodal už klidnějším hlasem.

"Mohl bys... jít k sobě?" vysoukal ze sebe Seb. 

"Nevadilo ti, že tady ležím." prohodil Jim po chvíli, ale vstal bez přemlouvání. "Vlastně jsi mě na tu postel stáhl ty sám a odmítal pustit."

Seb se přistihl, že mu civí na zadek a tak rychle odvrátil pohled a zalezl pod deku.

Jim jeho pohled cítil. S lehkým úsměvem vklouzl do vlastní postele a pokusil se ještě na chvíli usnout.

Otázka, zda toho lituje, zůstala nevyřčena.

 

*-*

 

Ještě téhož dne, již po škole seděl Sebastian opřený zády o postel a prolistovával učebnicí. Nevěnoval ji moc pozornosti, protože byl myšlenkami jinde. Vlastně ani ve škole nebyl moc co k užitku. 

Místo toho, aby vnímal probírající látku, snažil se po celou dobu vzpomenout si co se dělo večer.

Něco si už vybavil, jako například, příchod na již bouřlivou oslavu, Johna a Grega, některé nepotřebné detaily, tváře lidí... Vzpomněl si dokonce i na to, jak pár členů fotbalového týmu sebrali několik kýblů s ledovou vodou a šli polít členy plaveckého družstva, kteří měli pokoje nedaleko... ale sex s Jimem si ne a ne vybavit. Vlastně si ani nepamatoval příchod na internát... 

Opravdu by ho zajímalo jaké to bylo, obzvlášť, když Jimovi řekl, že to bylo úžasné. Vždyť nejednou se přistihl, jak svléká Jima pohledem, jak si představuje, co všechno by s ním mohl dělat... no a teď se alespoň něco z jeho seznamu přání konečně splnilo, on má úplné okno.

"Kurva... "zavrčel si pro sebe. Bylo to vážně k vzteku.

Jim sedící u stolu, zvedl oči od knížky, kterou si pročítal a pohlédl na spolubydlícího. Chvíli ho mlčky pozoroval, než se opět začal věnovat textu. 

Seděli v tichosti ještě notnou chvíli, dokud si Seb nevědomky nepovzdechl.

"Chceš to vědět?" zeptal se Jim.

Sebastian překvapeně zvedl hlavu, ale Moriarty se na něho nedíval. Pořád si četl v knize.

"Cože..?" zeptal se, přestože slyšel otázku velice dobře. 

"Chceš vědět co jsme dělali včera večer?" upřesnil Jim. 

Seb zaváhal. "Ano..." zněl nejistě, přestože tohle bylo to, co ho trápilo. Nevědomost. 

Jim stále klidný a bez většího výrazu zájmu otočil na další stránku. 

"Stihli jsme hodně poloh a všechny byly..." Jim si olízl rty, čímž Sebbyho úspěšně napnul ještě víc. "No, co ti budu povídat. Jednou je určitě s někým za střízliva vyzkoušíš a pochopíš."

"S tebou..?" zeptal se Sebastian se zájmem, aniž by si hned uvědomil význam těch slov.

Jim se zarazil a pohlédl na něho. Ale ani tentokrát nešlo z jeho obličeje přečíst, co si o tom myslí. 

Seb si v ten moment uvědomil, co že to z něj vlastně vypadlo. Chtěl něco rychle říct na omluvu, ale do pokoje vrazil John a tím ho přerušil.

"Čaute..." usmál se na oba Watson. "Sebby, jdeš na trénink?"

"Jo, jistě...!" vyhrkl Seb. Vstal a vzal si tašku, ve které měl oblečení na fotbal.

"Dobře, Sebby, platí." usmál se Jim, než sklopil pohled ke kinze a začal si opět číst.

Sebastian se ve dveřích zarazil. Překvapeně sledoval Jima, zatímco přemýšlel, zda se nepřeslechl a vyložil si to správně. A stál by tam dlouho, kdyby do něj John nešťouchl.

 

*-*

 

"Co je to?" podivil se John, když si Sebastian sundal triko. Spolu se zbytkem týmu se převlékali v šatnách, aby mohli následně strávit nějaký ten čas na hřišti v přátelském zápase se sousední školou. 

"Cože..?" ohlédl se Moran po Johnovi nechápavě. 

"To musela být noc!" rozesmál se jeden z fotbalistů, který pohlédl jejich směrem a zaznamenal důvod Johnovi otázky. Díky tomu se zapojil do rozhovoru i zbytek přítomných.

"Co noc, to spíš ona." přidal se Greg pobaveně. 

Fotbalisté se hlasitě rozesmáli.

John šťouchl do Sebastiana. "Tak co, kdo to byla ta šťastná?"

Seb si místo odpovědi prohlížel záda v zrcadle. Měl je celé podrápané, ale vůbec to nebolelo ani nesvědělo... Musel to mít na zádech celý den a přesto si toho vůbec nevšiml. 

"No ták, svěř se..." škemrali dál spoluhráči.

"My to nikomu neřekneme!"

"No to víte že jo... Zrovna vy." zakřenil se Seb, než si oblékl dres. S myšlenkami na Jima, ignoroval smějící se spoluhráče, kteří se z něj snažili dostat alespoň něco a vyrazil na hřiště, kde již čekal netrpělivě trenér. 

Rozhodně si bude muset promluvit s Jimem. 

 

*-*

 

"Ale teď vážně. Kdo to byl?" prolomil ticho John, když osaměl se Sebastianem. Po zápase zůstali v šatně poslední, ostatně jako vždy. Ne, že by jim sprcha a převlékání trvalo, jen nespěchali jako ostatní spoluhráči.

"Promiň, cože..?" podivil se Seb, když si natáhl triko. 

"Ta divoška co ti zřídila záda... Divím se, že si se na hřišti tak dobře pohyboval. Dokonce jsi mi vzal míč..."

"Po pravdě... Nevěděl jsem že to tam mám, dokud jsi na to neupozornil." přiznal se Sebastian. "A taky, na hřišti jsem vždyky lepší než ty." dodal s úšklebkem.

John se kráte zasmál. "Ale asi věděla co dělá, když tě to nebolí." pokýval uznale hlavou. "Kdo to byl?"

"To je jedno."

"Tak alespoň jestli ji znám." zaškemral John. Byl rozhodnut zjistit o koho jde, jelikož Moran přeci s nikým nerandil, přestože se kolem něj motalo spoustu holek. 

"Ano. A mluvili jste spolu." usmál se Seb, aby ho podráždil. Nehodlal však říct, že strávil noc s Jimem. Nechtělo se mu moc zjišťovat, co by si o tom myslel John. O opovržení z jeho strany totiž zrovna nestál. 

"Měl jsem se zeptat na iniciály." povzdechl si John. 

"Pozdě."  

"Stálo to za to..?" 

"Co bys řekl..?" Seb si ukázal na záda.

"Takže ano." rozesmál se John. Vzal si tašku a spolu s Moranem opustil šatnu.

"Kdy to bylo?" pokračoval dál John, když procházeli uličkou. 

"Ty seš mi ale zvědavej."

"To víš, vsadili jsme se s klukama..."

Seb se rozesmál. "Proč nejsem překvapený... Hmm, a na co sis vsadil ty?" zeptal se se zájmem. 

"To je jedno." zavrtěl hlavou John, který pracně potlačoval další vlnu smíchu.

Seb do něho dloubl. Chtěl se ptát dál, ale zarazil se, když uviděl Jima. Černovlasý irčan šel pryč ze hřiště směrem k parku a přitom měl hlavu zavrtanou v knize.

"Víš co, řekneš mi to potom, já si teď musím něco zařídit..." řekl Seb mnohem vážněji, aniž by spustil pohled z Jima.

"Máš problém se spolubydlícím?" podivil se John. 

"Jestli jo, tak řekni, my ho naučíme."

John a Seb sebou překvapeně trhli. Za nimi stál hlouček fotbalistů. Pravděpodobně čekali na Johna, zda zjistil s kým si to Moran vlastně vrznul. 

"Ne, nemám a i kdyby... Je to Jim. Toho zvládnu sám." řekl rychle Seb. Věděl moc dobře, že jeho spolubydlící není u té trochy přátel, které měl, moc oblíbený, ale nedal na něj dopustit. Vždy ho bránil a pokud bylo nutno, použil i hrubou sílu, aby Jima nechali. Opravdu jim ho nehodlal předhodit. 

"Zapomněl jsem, že bydlíš s Moriartym." pokrčil rameny jeden z fotbalistů. Z jeho hlasu šla poznat nechuť vůči jmenovanému.

"Jestli ti vadí... Já mám na pokoji volnou postel." prohodil John.

"Díky, hoši, ale já jsem s ním spokojený." pousmál se Sebastian, než se rozběhl za Jimem.

 

*-*

 

Jim kráčel parkem, aniž by si přestal číst. Už v dětství se naučil chodit s nosem zavrtaným v knize, aniž by ztratil přehled o okolí. Věděl, kde co je a kde kdo kráčí. Až na jednu výjimku. 

"Ahoj." ozval se Seb.

Jim sebou trhl a zakopl. Spadl by na zem, kdyby ho Sebastian nechytil. Tohle nesnášel, Moran byl jediný, kdo se k němu dokázal přikrást bez povšimnutí. A Moran to věděl. 

"Lekl ses? Promiň..."

"Ne, jen jsem nečekal společnost." odvětil Jim, než se mu vytrhl. Nevykolejen, pokračoval dál v cestě. 

"Prostě si přiznej, že ses lekl." ušklíbl se Seb kráčící po jeho boku. 

Jeho spolubydlící, ale nehodlal odpovědět a Seb ani dál nevyzvídal. Jimovo mlčení totiž v tomto případě znamenalo, že měl Moran pravdu. 

"Byl jsi na zápase..." prohodil po dlouhé době mlčení Seb.

"Ne, nebyl..."

"Šel jsi ze hřiště."

"No tak jsem tam byl." pokrčil rameny Jim a opět se začal věnovat knize. "Je to snad zakázáno?" 

"Jistě že ne... Jen mě to překvapuje. Tebe přece naše zápasy nezajím.."

"To je pravda. Chtěl jsem si jen něco ověřit." skočil mu do řeči Jim stále stejným klidným až nezaujatým hlasem. 

Sebastian se už chtěl zeptat, ale Jim po odmlce pokračoval. "A podle všeho ti ty záda nedělají problémy." S těmi slovy se usadil na lavičce. 

Seb bez zaváhání zaujal místo vedle něho. "Ty záda... To je tvoje práce, že?"

"Jistě." řekl hrdě Jim. "Nebo si snad spal s někým jiným?"

"Pochybuji, že by mi někdo zničil záda tak, že by mě to nebolelo." prohodil Sebastian stranou. 

"Jsem prostě zlatíčko." zapředl spokojeně Jim. Tentokrát zvedl hlavu, aby Moranovi věnoval široký úsměv. Hned na to zavrtal nos pět do knihy. 

Sebastianovi po tváři přelétl úsměv. Až nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou, zatímco si sundával mikinu, která na zádech nosila jeho příjmení. Po celou dobu však nepřestal svého spolubydlícího se zájmem sledovat. 

"Chtěl ses na něco zeptat..." prohodil Jim, když už mlčení trvalo moc dlouho.

"Jo jistě... Promiň!" vyhrkl Seb. "Víš, dneska po zápase... Jen mě tak napadlo... když jsme..."

"Když jsme spolu spali?" zeptal se Jim a otočil na další stránku. 

"No, ano. Jde o to... Já byl opilý, ale ty ne... ale přesto jsme..."

"Asi takhle..." skočil mu do řeči Jim. "Přeprat bych tě nepřepral, na tom se shodneme. Volat o pomoc jsem nechtěl, protože by se ve škole mohlo roznést něco o tom, že znásilňuješ či tak něco..." Jim nad tím mávl rukou.

Sebastian sklopil hlavu. Pohledem provrtával špičky svách bot. Takto nad tím ani nepřemýšlel... 

"A navíc..." pokračoval stejným tónem Moriarty. "Já se vlastně ani nechtěl bránit." 

Moranovi došel význam slov chvíli po vyslovení. Prudce zvedl hlavu a zůstal překvapeně zírat na černovlasého irčana. 

"A mimochodem, ty ses dostal nejhloubš." dodal Jim s úsměvem a mrkl na Morana, než se podíval dolů na knihu.

Sebastian zrudl. Tentokrát mu ten význam došel rychleji. "P-počkej... tys byl... měl... ty..."

"Zklamal jsem tě?" zeptal se Jim.

"Vlastně... asi ne... Kluci v týmu se vsázeli zda si gay." přiznal váhavě Seb. 

"Tři z nich jsou, nemáme si co vyčítat."

Seb překvapeně zamrkal. "Vážně..?"

"Samozřejmě, cožpak bych ti lhal? ...Greg, John, který se tě mimochodem snaží sbalit a... Powers." Jim poslední jméno šeptl.

Seb byl překvapený a trochu šokovaný novou informací o Johnovi, takže mu chvíli trvalo, než mu to došlo. "Počkej přeci, Carl je plavec, ne fotbalista. On..."

"Ne, Powers je tam... Promiň, ale musím jít." řekl Jim. Chystal se vstát, ale Seb ho posadil zpět. Moranovi totiž neušla ta náhlá změna hlasu a špatně skrývaná panika v očích. 

"Co..?! Pusť!" vyhrkl Jim. 

"Co se děje?" zeptal se vážně Sebastian. "A nesnaž se mii lhát nebo to zamluvit jak máš ve zvyku."

"No, řekněme, že mám něco nevyřešeného s Powersem a nechci aby si mě všiml." zamračil se Jim na Sebbyho. Nečekal od něj takové chování, takže nevěděl, jak se s ním vypořádat. Chtěl se mu vytrhnout, ale nepovedlo se mu to.

Seb, aniž by se hodlal podvolit Jimovu přání o vysvobození, se podíval na skupinku tří lidí s Powersem v čele. Byli blízko.

Věděl, že Jim má prsty ve spoustě věcí a nejednou tahal za nitky, ale nedokázal přijít na to, co má s Powersem nevyřešenýho. Co by chtěl s takovým plavcem řešit? 

"Pusť mě!" zavrčel Jim. Snažil se však udržet svůj hlas nízko, aby ho blížící se skupinka neslyšela a nepoznala podle hlasu. 

Sebastian zakroutil hlavou. Nemělo cenu nad tím přemýšlet, vždyť mu do toho nic není... Strhl Jima blí k sobě a poté přehodil svou mikinu Jimovi přes záda a natáhl mu kapuci, tak aby mu nebylo vidět do tváře. Než stačil Jim zareagovat, Seb si ho přitáhl k sobě a políbil.

Jim překvapeně strnul. Chvíli nebyl schopen pohybu, než se usmál do polibku, protáhl ruce rukávy a omotal ruce kolem Moranových ramen. Myslelo mu to rychle, takže mu došlo, o co jde jeho spolubydlícímu. 

"Dej si pohov, Morane." ozval se jeden z procházející skupinky sotva si párečku na lavičce všimli.

"Nemusíš skočit na každou." přidal se Powers.

Seb se odtáhl. Přitom si dal pozor, aby ani tentokrát nebylo poznat, kdo že je to pod tou kapucí. "Nemusím, ale... To víš, fotbal je bere víc než plavání." usmál se.

Skupinka plavců cosi zavrčela nespokojeně a rychle zmizela. 

"Díky..." ozval se po chvíli Jim. Trvalo mu, ne zvedl hlavu. 

"Nevím, jestli se mám dřív zeptat na Johna nebo na Carla." prohodil Seb zamyšleně.

Jim se ušklíbl. "Powers je můj problém a o Johna si nedělej starosti. Za týden nastupuje do školy nový Johnův spolubydlící."

"A..?" Seb pozvedl obočí.

"No, řekněme, že vím, že na Johna udělá Sherlock velký dojem." usmál se Jim. Přitom si stáhl kapuci a zapnul mikinu až ke krku.

"Tak počkat... Ta není tvoje." upozornil Seb. Ale nezněl a ani nevypadal na to, že by se chystal hádat a dožadovat svého majetku.

"O čem to mluvíš? Dal jsi mi ji." Jimovi se podařilo nahodit opravdu překvapený a opravdu nevinný zmatený výraz. 

"Jen jsem tě chtěl schovat..." zamumlal Seb, zaskočen tou změnou. Chtěl pokračovat, ale Moriarty ho umlčel krátkým polibkem.

"Pravda, za to si něco zasloužíš. Možná ti připomenu něco z toho večera." mrkl na něj Jim. Dal Sebbymu pusu na čelo, než vstal a s knihou v ruce vyrazil pryč. "Ale tu mikinu si hodlám nechat."

Sebastian se pousmál nad jeho dodatkem. Vlastně mu nehodlal bránit, protože pokud to správně chápe, je teď Jim jeho. 

A jestli má Jim pravdu ohledně Grega, Johna a toho třetího, kterého nestihl jmenovat, není důvod si dělat starosti, že ho tým zavrhne po zjištění jeho orientace.

Moran vyskočil na nohy a rychle doběhl svého spolubydlícího, aby ho mohl doprovázet i dál.


End file.
